A fitness craze has recently swept the United States and many other countries. From fat-free potato chips to treadmills, people around the world have become obsessed with weight loss and healthy living. Accordingly, record numbers of new fitness products/exercise equipment have emerged to meet this obsession (including stair climbers, treadmills, recumbent bicycles, ski machines, and the like).
Many pieces of exercise equipment, when used regularly, are very useful for weight loss, for improving cardiovascular stamina, and for strengthening various muscles. However, most exercise equipment suffers from a major drawback: the equipment is boring to use because of its inability to successfully encourage a user (e.g., an exerciser) to continue exercising. As a result, most purchasers of exercise equipment stop using the equipment shortly after purchasing it.
A need therefore exists for a system and a method for making both existing and new exercise equipment more enjoyable by successfully stimulating and encouraging an exerciser to continue exercising. Such a system and a method will significantly improve both existing and new exercise equipment, as well as exercise itself (e.g., by making it more enjoyable).
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system and a method for making existing or new exercise equipment more stimulating to an exerciser, thereby improving exercise.